


Sofa Dweller or the 5 Times Nick Slept on Monroe's Couch and the 1 Time He Didn't

by supreme_genius



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.<br/>unbeta'd<br/>oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sofa Dweller or the 5 Times Nick Slept on Monroe's Couch and the 1 Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I don't own Grimm, Monroe, or Nick. Oh, but how I wish I did.

#1

                 The first time Nick fell asleep on Monroe’s couch, it kind of just… _happened_.  
                “I am so sorry, Monroe. I always…” Nick yawned. “…drag you into shitty situations that you don’t deserve to be in.”

                “Dude, it’s fine. Seriously. In all honesty, I shouldn’t have been there – not alone, anyway. Besides, I’m a blutbad; I should be able to hold my own.”

                “What do I owe you now? Like 75?” Nick yawned again.

                “Yeah, something like that…”

                Their eyes were glued to the television screen, trying not to think about the evening’s prior events. They were slumped over on Monroe’s couch; ice packs and frozen bags of veggies covered their bruised limbs.

                “I’ve been thinking…and I want you to hear me out before you say anything. I know you said you’re fine living alone…but I can’t help but worry. When Stark broke into your house…what if something like that happened again? You’d be all alone…I guess what I’m saying is that maybe you’d be better off – safer – if you stayed wi–”

                Monroe looked over at Nick who was now sound asleep. The blutbad sighed. He gathered the icepacks and veggies and returned them to their home in the freezer. He walked back into the living room, picked up the blanket he kept over the back of the couch, and pulled it over the sleeping grimm.

                He shook his head. “Stupid grimm.”

#2

                The second time Nick fell asleep on Monroe’s couch, the blutbad really should have seen it coming.

                “Dude, I can’t believe you’ve never seen  _It’s a Wonderful Life_.”

                “Not everyone loves Christmas like you do, Monroe.”

                “But it’s a classic!”

                Nick just laughed.

                They weren’t even half way through the movie when Nick’s snores started to drown out James Stewart. Monroe really should have seen this coming. He made a mental note that he should give Nick some of the new tea he had gotten –  _perfect_   _for_   _bedtime_ ,the package boasted. He shook his head and tossed a blanket over his new sofa-dweller.

                “Goodnight, grimm.”

#3

                The third time Nick fell asleep on Monroe’s couch it wasn’t really weird anymore.

                “Did you try that tea I gave you?”

                “Yeah. It was pretty good, taste-wise. I got to sleep a lot easier, but I was still up early. I got up a few times during the night, too. It did help, though. Thanks.” Nick yawned. “I might have to invest in a real tea kettle and some more of that tea.”

                “Did you ever think about getting a new mattress?”

                “Well, the thing is…you need a bed for that.”

                “Umm…”

                “She took the bed. I had to get a futon.”

                Monroe shook his head. “Maybe you should look into getting a bed.”

                “I just have to…” He yawned. “…make it through this case. Then Renard promised me a couple days off.”

                “Yeah…sure.”

                “What?”

                “I don’t know. It’s nothing. I’m just…I’m worried about you, man. I mean, we’re friends, right? So I care. You’re either sleeping only a few hours or passed out on my couch…and that’s if you sleep at all.”

                “I’m fine, Monroe. Really. You don’t have to worry.” Nick placed a reassuring hand on Monroe’s shoulder.

                Monroe shook his head, totally unconvinced.

                “Look, I’m going to go home. I’m going to make some tea. I’m going to drink said tea. Then I’m going to bed.”

                Nick went to get up, wobbled, and fell back down on to the sofa.

                “No. You’re staying here. I’ll go get you a pillow. I’ll put an extra towel in the bathroom; you can shower here in the morning. I’ll even make you some of my coffee and I’ll make you breakfast.”

                Monroe disappeared down the hall and then returned with a pillow, which he tossed at Nick. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over Nick.

                “Goodnight, Nick.”

                “G’night, Monroe.”

                Monroe shook his head at the grimm, but for some reason he couldn’t help but smile. Monroe knows this should be weird – a grimm sleeping on a blutbad’s sofa – but for them it was almost normal. Not 30 seconds later Nick was snoring – out cold.

#4

                The fourth time Nick fell asleep on Monroe’s couch it was kind of nice.

                “I’m starting to think that there are only four reasons you come over here. Number one: wesen information. Number two: beer. Number three: food. Number four: my couch.”

                “You’re couch is way more comfy than my bed.” Nick leaned over and rested his head on Monroe’s shoulder, nuzzling his sweater much like a cat would.

                “That thing you sleep on is not a bed. It is a futon. And why are you laying on me? What are you – stop that! Are grimms part cat?”

                “You’re comfy, too. And your sweater’s soft.” Nick yawned. He tucked his feet up on the couch and practically curled up against Monroe.

                “You know, having you around is like having a kid…or a puppy.” Monroe looked over at a now-sleeping Nick. A second later he heard him start snoring.

                Monroe sighed. He was actually kind of glad that Nick hadn’t heard that last comment. He’d never say it out loud – would even do his best not to think about it – but he kind of liked having the grimm around so often. He looked back down at the younger man, who looked peaceful, and for a split second he didn’t mind having Nick sleeping on him.

                When Monroe was sure Nick was deep asleep, he gently slipped out from under him, replacing himself with a pillow. He covered the sleeping grimm with a blanket – which had now become Nick’s blanket – and fled to his own, grimm-free bed.

#5

                The fifth time Nick fell asleep on Monroe’s couch he wasn’t alone.

                “Damn, that fuchsbau had one hell of a right hook.”

                “Here.” Monroe handed Nick an icepack. “Put this on your face.”

                “Do have any aspirin or some crazy herb that numbs pain?”

                Monroe rolled his eyes, pulled a beer out of the fridge, and handed the bottle to Nick.

                “Let me see.”

                Nick removed the ice pack; his eye was swollen and already all kinds of blues and purples.

                “So, doc, how ugly am I?”

                “I’m sorry, Mr. Burkhardt, you’re pretty freaking ugly.”

                “Hey!”

                “I’m just kidding. You’re only slightly unattractive.”

                “Oh, look! Return of the Jedi is on!”

                Nick snuggled up against Monroe’s side, which wasn’t weird anymore…well, maybe still a little. Monroe propped his feet up on the coffee table and leaned into Nick. By the time the ewoks came on screen both of them were fast asleep, cuddled together. Nick woke up just in time to see the credits role. He smiled when he realized the blutbad was still on the sofa – that was a first. Nick had to admit: he didn’t mind waking up next to Monroe. He pulled the usual blanket off the back of the sofa, covered them both up, and snuggled back up against the older man’s side.

                “Goodnight, Monroe,” he whispered.

+1

                “You know, Nick, you’re here  _a lot_.”

                “Mhm.”

                “You have extra clothes here.”

                “Yep.”

                “Your smell is all over.”

                “I bet it is.”

                Monroe furrowed his brow and clenched his jaw. “You sleep on my sofa more than you sleep on your own bed.”

                “You said it wasn’t a bed.”

                “Not the point.”

                “Than what’s your point, Monroe?”

                Monroe turned, pulled Nick close, and captured his lips. It was sloppy and rushed, filled with the sexual tension that had been building since that first meeting when Nick shoved him against the wall. Monroe pulled away, his face flushed. Nick smiled.  _Finally_ , the grimm thought.

                “My point is: tonight you’re not sleeping on my sofa.”

                Nick raised a questioning eyebrow.

                “You’re sleeping in my bed.”

                They both smiled and then it was a race to the bedroom.


End file.
